Journal d'un ninja
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Contient peut être du spoiler! Venez lire ce que pense Naruto a travers son journal qui sera récupéré par Sasuke.


**JOURNAL D'UN NINJA**

_**Mardi 15 octobre.**_

_Je marque un simple « bonjour » sur tes pages. Je sais pas trop quoi marquer sur les pages d'un journal. Déjà que je l'ai acheté en passant devant une librairie, en même temps que je me suis rincer l'œil avec les filles en sous vêtements qu'il y a sur les magasines. C'est une habitude que j'ai depuis un petit moment, vu que je n'ai personne avec moi. Je devrais peut être te dire comment je m'appelle non? Oh pis non tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant. Bon je ne marque pour ça pour aujourd'hui. Je te range en dessous de mon lit, c'est un peu le bordel mais on s'y fait._

_**Mercredi 16 octobre**._

_Me revoilà. Aujourd'hui ça n'a pas vraiment été mon jour de chance. Pourquoi? Parce que, à l'académie, Iruka-sensei nous a fait passer une épreuve. Iruka c'est notre professeur. Il crie parfois facilement mais je l'adore beaucoup. Il est comme un père pour moi. Mes parents à moi, ils sont morts quand je suis né. Enfin mon père, il est mort en combattant un monstre. C'était un homme fort comme disent les villageois. Je ne l'ai pas connu mais j'aurais bien aimé. Ma mère, elle, je ne la connais pas. Je n'ai que 13 ans, je découvrirais encore un plein de choses. Mais avant tout, je deviendrais Hokage! C'est mon rêve mais personne ne me comprend. A leurs yeux, je ne suis qu'un enfant qui ne sait rien faire sauf se faire remarquer. C'est pas joyeux comme enfance mais cela ne m'empêche pas de sourire. J'étais seul jusqu'au jour ou j'ai rencontré ce petit garçon. Il était assis au bord du lac, le regard dans le vide. Il jetait des cailloux dans l'eau. Je m'arrêta un moment pour le regarder. Ses cheveux noirs volaient légèrement avec la brise qu'il y avait à ce moment là. Je vis que sa tête se tourna vers moi. On se regarda un petit instant avant que je tourne ma tête et continue mon chemin. Aujourd'hui encore, je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Allez j'arrête d'écrire parce que là ça fait beaucoup. A demain._

_**Jeudi 17 octobre.**_

_Coucou cher journal. Tu verrais tout ce qu'il s'est passé à l'académie aujourd'hui! C'est dingue. Allez je me lance. Tout d'abord, je n'avais jamais vu Iruka-sensei comme ça. C'est parce que Mizuki nous a trahi en dérobant un parchemin. Alors Iruka s'est battu mais il en est sorti vivant de ce combat. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je n'apporte que des ennuis. C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru..._

_Tu sais pas quoi? J'ai..Comment dire? Embrasser..Quelqu'un. Ça me gêne pas tu vois mais c'est un mec. Tu te rappelle du garçon que j'avais vu près du lac? Ben c'est lui. Il s'appelle Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce gars là, j'le déteste. Il se croit supérieur à tout le monde et toutes les filles lui tournent autour. Surtout Sakura-chan. Dès qu'elle le voit elle crie « Sasuke-kuuun! » et elle m'ignore. _

_Ah maintenant que j'y pense, les équipes ont été faites. Je me retrouve avec Sakura et ce bâtard de Sasuke. Je peux pas m'empêcher de le traiter de teme. Bon je te laisse je dois me coucher tôt car demain l'équipe 7 a sa première mission. Je me demande comment ça se passera. _

_**Vendredi 18 octobre.**_

_Je suis épuisé et tout ça pourquoi, pour rien! Kakashi-sensei nous a fait passé l'épreuve pour évaluer notre niveau et seul Sakura et Sasuke ont réussi à attraper ses maudites clochettes. Alors a la fin du temps imparti, je me suis retrouvé attaché à un poteau tandis que mes deux coéquipiers mangeaient tranquillement sous mes yeux. Mon estomac criait famine. Cet abruti de Sasuke fit un geste qui me surpris. Il prit un bout de son repas pour me le tendre. Je le regarder alors avec des yeux brillants. J'allais enfin avoir de la nourriture. Les ramens que je mange habituellement chez Ichiraku me manquent. Je sais j'en mange trop mais j'adore ça c'est mon petit pêché mignon. Je dois aller me coucher. Bye. _

_**Samedi 19 octobre.**_

_Bonsoir cher journal. Aujourd'hui, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. C'est bien pour ça que je ne vais pas écrire beaucoup. Il faut que je m'entraine si je veux devenir le meilleur ninja de ce village pour qu'on reconnaisse ma valeur._

_**Mardi 15 novembre.**_

_Deux mois ont passé depuis que je t'ai acheté. Désolé si je te délaisse un peu mais je m'entraine car demain, c'est l'examen des Chunins. Je me suis même entrainé avec Kakashi sensei mais après il est partie entrainé Sasuke en me laissant avec un vieux pervers à lunettes que je n'aime pas trop. J'me souviens même plus de son nom mais c'est pas grave. J'ai hâte de savoir contre qui je vais me battre. Ça me rend excité. Encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Il fait frais dehors je peux même pas aller m'entrainer. Je me sens un peu seul la nuit mais je ne dois pas être le seul. Sasuke non plus n'a pas de famille et il est peu bavard donc pour parler avec lui c'est très dur. Mais c'est mon ami je le laisserai jamais tout seul. C'est pas tout mais moi je baille je vais aller dormir. Oyasumi._

_**Jeudi 17 novembre.**_

_Ayez les combats sont finis. Au final, c'est Shikamaru qui a fini Chunin car à la fin de l'examen, Orochimaru, l'un des trois ninjas de la légende, a attaqué le village. Par contre, je croyais que Sas'ke allait être disqualifié. Comme il s'entrainait avec Kakashi sensei, ils sont tout deux arrivaient en retard. J'étais soulagé quand ils sont apparus j'ai même crié après Sasuke avec Sakura pour l'encourager un petit peu. Hinata m'a impressionné en se battant contre son cousin Neji. Elle a été très courageuse. Je suis fier d'elle. Elle qui est d'habitude si timide. Je la trouvais même un peu bizarre au début mais chut c'est un secret. J'ai même été donné un coup de main à Sasuke car il s'est battu une fois de plus contre Gaara, un ninja de Suna. Il a un air de psychopathe. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a un démon en lui. Un monstre qui s'appelle Shukaku. C'est le monstre de Suna à mon avis. Entre toi et moi, je trouve que Sasuke a la classe quand il se bat. Allez Naruto reprend toi Sasuke est ton ami. Neji aussi a la classe avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Revenons à Orochimaru. Pendant que Sasuke et moi nous battions contre Gaara, notre troisième Hokage s'occupait du cas de l'un de ses anciens élèves. Comment je le sais? Il me l'a déjà dit. Malheureusement...Il n'est plus de ce monde a présent. Les funérailles auront lieu dans la semaine. Pauvre Konohamaru, il va mettre du temps à sen remettre. A son âge quand même. J'irai avec Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Sarutobi. Repose en paix, notre vénérable Hokage._

_**Dimanche 20 novembre.**_

_Ayez les funérailles ont eu lieu. Tout le monde avait la tête basse et certaines personnes pleuraient. Ce n'était pas un dimanche très joyeux. Il pleuvait même. Ceci nous rendra tous plus forts. Il faut que j'améliore mes techniques. Imagine la tête de cet abruti de Sasuke s'il voit cette technique. En parlant de ce cher abruti d'Uchiwa, je crois avoir remarqué quelque chose dans son cou. Pas que je fixe son cou à longueur de journée, loin de là, mais pendant qu'il s'entrainait. Ça me rappelle quand Kakashi sensei nous a laissé nous entrainé le soir. Moi et Sasuke étions seuls. Nous nours entrainions pour contrôler notre chakra pour monter sur les arbres. Sakura avait réussi du premier coup. Elle est intelligente après tout. C'est bien pour ça que je l'aime bien. J'essaye toujours de l'impressionner mais ça ne marche pas. Sasuke...Il a changé depuis cette époque. Il n'est plus le Sasuke que je connais. Sasuke...Je me fais du soucis pour lui. Pour mon premier ami..._

_**Mercredi 23 novembre.**_

_Coucou. Excuse moi de cette absence, mais je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça. Sasuke..Il est à l'hôpital. Pourquoi? A cause de cette saleté de combat contre Gaara. Son état s'est empiré. Qu'est ce qui peut bien lui arriver? Sasuke..._

_**Jeudi 24 novembre.**_

_J'ai été voir Sasuke a l'hôpital. Cet idiot a voulu se battre mais Kakashi sensei est intervenu vers la fin du combat, au moment ou Sasuke lançait son Chidori et moi mon Rasengan. J'ai appris cette technique avec l'ermite pas net, Jiraya. Il a pas arrêté de mater les filles, ce vieux pervers. Ça métone pas qu'il est l'auteur du « paradis du batifolage ». C'est ce livre que lit Kakashi sensei. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a dedans. Surement des trucs dégueulasses pas pour les enfants. Kakashi sensei nous a donc stoppés, Sasuke et moi, dirigeant nos attaques vers des cibles différentes tel que le linge pour Sasuke. Voyant que l'objet que mon attaque avait touché n'avait rien, Sasuke afficha un sourire de vainqueur. Le genre de sourire que l'on aime pas voir. Le seul sourire qu'il affiche aussi...Il partit alors, me laissant avec notre sensei masqué. Il m'expliqua que Sasuke était entrain de changer et qu'il fallait le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il alla à sa rencontre et moi je resta là, sur le toit de l'hôpital. Sakura avait assisté a notre combat, voulant intervenir quand Sasuke allait me toucher et que moi aussi mais elle fut devancée par Kakashi. Je me dirigea vers elle et elle me prit dans ses bras. Je savais pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle pleurait à cause de cet abruti. Sasuke reprend toi!_

_**Vendredi 24 janvier.**_

_Sasuke est parti du village. Les seuls mots qu'il a dit a Sakura c'est « Merci... » et il est partit dans la nuit. Je ne saurais pas expliquer ce que je ressens, mais ça fait comme un vide à l'intérieur de moi. Je me suis mis alors dans la tête de le ramener, promesse faite à Sakura en passant. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji et moi avons été convoqués par le cinquième Hokage, une vieille folle qui faisait partie du trio légendaire avec face de serpent et le roi des pervers. Il avait fallu allait la chercher dans une ville assez loin de Konoha, car la vieille adore jouer aux jeux surtout qu'elle n'arrête pas de perdre. Au début elle ne m'aimait pas mais après avoir battu Orochimaru, Tsunade m'a donné son collier en me faisant un bisous sur le front. Elle a une force incroyable! J'avais jamais vu ça! Elle nous a donc convoqué tous les cinq (six avec Akamaru) pour retrouver Sasuke qui était à présent compté comme déserteur du village, comme son grand frère, Itachi Uchiwa. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, c'était trop douloureux pour lui. Je jure sur ma propre vie que je ramènerais Sasuke! _

_**Mardi 2 février.**_

_Je suis nul. Complètement nul. Je n'ai pas réussi à le ramener. Cette douleur au fond de moi, elle est insupportable. Quand je repense au combat que j'ai fait contre lui dans la vallée de la mort, cette douleur se ravive. Pardon Sakura je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je vais te laisser ici, pendant un moment. Je pars m'entrainer avec l'ermite pervers. Oh pis non je te prend avec moi._

_**Mardi 1 février. **_

_Un an... Ça fait à présent un an que je m'entraine avec acharnement pour devenir plus fort. Il faut que je plaise à Sakura après tout. Les jours sans lui paraissent plus long mais je sais qu'il va bien même s'il est avec cette face de serpent que j'ai envie de massacrer jusqu'à mort s'en suive. De sa faute Sasuke est parti! Je parle un peu de lui a Jiraya. Je sais qu'il est un bon prof quand il le veut. Quand je parle de Sasuke( que je considère comme mon meilleur ami, il me regarde tendrement en souriant. Qu'est ce qu'il s'imagine encore celui là. Je ne lui montre pas mon sexy jutsu la première fois lui a suffit. Quand j'y repense, c'était un bon souvenir. A l'époque, je ne savais pas que j'avais deux sortes de chakra en moi. Encore moins que je possédais le célèbre Kyuubi, démon renard a neuf queues et destructeur de Konoha, en moi. Si faire appel à lui peut m'aider a être plus fort, alors je le ferai. _

_**Mercredi 15 juin.**_

_Nous nous préparons pour retourner a Konoha. Mes deux ans et demi d'entrainement ont enfin payé je me sens en pleine forme! En plus c'est l'été. A moi les examens de rattrapage aussi. Monde cruel._

_**Jeudi 16 juin.**_

_J'en reviens pas! Tout le monde a changé! Sakura ne m'avait même pas reconnu. Il faut dire que mes cheveux ont poussé ils sont un peu plus long. J'ai aussi grandi et j'ai changé ma tunique car l'autre se craquait durant les entrainements. Je suis aussi plus beau. Sakura aussi a grandi mais elle n'a pas changé quoi qu'elle est un peu plus...sexy qu'avant. Peut être c'est dut à l'entrainement avec mamie Tsunade. J'ai été lui dire bonjour a elle aussi. Personne ne me reconnaît c'est dingue. Konohamaru m'a reconnu lui. Il fait ma taille que je faisais en étant gamin. Les cheveux d'Hinata ont poussés. Elle est vachement mignonne maintenant. J'ai entendu dire que Shika préparait les examens avec Temari, la sœur de Gaara. Je me demande quand est ce qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble. Mais ils disent qu'ils ne s'aiment pas. En parlant de Suna, j'ai appris que ce cher Gaara, devenu un ami, était à présent Kazekage à son tour. Moi aussi un jour je deviendrais Hokage!_

_Neji,Choji et Kiba n'ont pas trop changés. Neji est toujours aussi beau et moins prétentieux qu'avant, Choji est toujours rond mais paraît plus beau et Kiba est toujours accompagné d'Akamaru qui a grandi. Maintenant il est énorme! Ino a toujours sa mèche qui va devant ses yeux. Elle et Sakura n'ont pas l'air décidées à laisser tomber pour Sasuke. Depuis mon arrivée, je n'ai pas encore vu Iruka. J'irais le voir demain. Là, un bon sommeil m'attend. _

_**Vendredi 17 juin.**_

_J'ai retrouvé la photo de l'équipe 7. Il y est. Froid, sans sourire, pâle et nous nous jetons des regards mauvais. Il y a eu des bons moments avec lui. Sasuke...J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir un regard tendre en regardant cette photo. En le regardant lui...Allez faisons le grand ménage. Après tout, ça fait deux ans et demi que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans cette maison._

_**Mardi 3 septembre.**_

_L'équipe 7 a été renommée. Elle s'appelle maintenant l'équipe Kakashi. En remplacement de Sasuke, nous avons eu Sai, un type que je qualifie de bizarre. Nous ne savons rien de lui, juste qu'il utilise la peinture comme technique. Lors de notre première rencontre avec lui, il n'a pas été très agréable voir même antipathique. Son sourire qui est faux m'exaspère au plus haut point. Je l'avais déjà croisé en me baladant avec Shika (non pas en amoureux) et cet enfoiré m'a attaqué. Et dire que je vais devoir faire équipe avec lui. Je dois être maudit. J'oubliais une chose: Sai m'a traité de fille! _

_**Lundi 9 septembre.**_

_Hier nous avons reçu l'ordre de trouver le repère d'Orochimaru. J'espère que ça ira. _

Naruto fouillait dans son sac à dos mais ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Nan nan nan et nan!

-Qui a t-il Naruto? Demanda Sakura en arrivant près de son ami.

-J'ai perdu...*Je ne pas lui dire que j'ai un journal intime orange avec des bols de ramens comme motif*quelque chose! Mon porte-monnaie. Oui voilà j'ai perdu mon porte-monnaie.

Le regard de Sakura se fit suspect.

-Je ne te crois pas

Il est vrai que voir Naruto avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, un rire forcé et une main derrière la tête, c'était suspect.

-Quel jour sommes-nous déjà?

-Mercredi 11

Naruto garda les yeux dans le vide. Hier il c'était passé quelque chose. Sakura sembla le remarquer et sut ce à quoi pensait Naruto.

-Naruto...Arrête d'y penser

-Je ne pense à rien

Pendant ce temps, un brun venait de quitter un autre brun aux longs cheveux qui était accompagné d'un homme à lunettes.

-Maitre, pensez-vous que Naruto Uzumaki peut nuire à Sasuke?

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je pense que Naruto est un danger pour Sasuke

-Ne t'en fais pas Kabuto. Si Sasuke est venu vers moi, ce n'est pas par hasard. Cet abruti de gosse ne le gênera plus désormais

Sasuke Uchiwa était en pleine lecture. Chose rare chez lui. Il tenait dans ses mains un carnet orange. Dans l'une des pièces de l'un des repères d'Orochimaru, il avait allumé une lampe pour mieux voir ce qui était écrit. Allongé dans un lit avec la tête relevé, le carnet était posé sur son ventre.

Alors comme ça il tenait un journal intime...C'était une bonne idée de fouiller dans son sac avant que je ne parte.*

Sasuke prit un crayon et continua les pages.

_**Mercredi 11 novembre.**_

_Naruto n'est plus là. Je t'ai un peu piqué à lui. Je pense qu'il s'en est aperçu. Le fameux Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est moi. Je vais te confier un truc que personne ne sait. Ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir Naruto. Me prend pas pour une mauviette ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Je crois qu'un journal me sera d'une grande aide._

_**Vendredi 13 novembre.**_

_J'ai décidé de m'éloigner d'eux enfin de lui c'est pour pas que la sensation que j'avais a l'intérieur de moi ne se développe. J'ai eu peur à un moment. Oui le grand Sasuke a déjà eu peur dans sa vie. J'ai eu peur quand mon frère a tué mon clan. Peur de me faire tué, peur de mourir. Je suis grand maintenant. C'est depuis ça que je ne vis que pour me venger de lui. De cet être que je tuerai de mes propres mains, cet être que je hais depuis des années, cet être qui a failli me faire devenir fou, cet être qui m'a privé de mon enfance, de ma joie de vivre, cet être que je méprise et que j'admirais autrefois. Uchiwa Itachi...Je vengerai l'honneur de mon clan._

_**Dimanche 18 décembre. **_

_Orochimaru me les casse mais grâce à lui, je gagne en puissance. La solitude me pèse, chose que je subi depuis l'âge de 8 ans. Depuis ce fameux incident. J'ai entendu dire que l'Akatsuki s'est enfin décidée à bouger. Ça m'étonne que cette face de serpent ne fait rien à part ses expériences. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, c'est toujours le train-train quotidien. Ici, on s'ennuie vite. Beaucoup trop vite. _

_**Mardi 25 avril.**_

_Je ne vais pas surveiller mon vocabulaire, je me fait littéralement CHIER. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je m'ennuie. Mon occupation? Les ordres d'Orochimaru et les ninjas que je tue pour m'entrainer. _

_**Jeudi 10 juillet.**_

_L'été. L'un des seuls moments ou je suis dehors. Je ne suis pas d'ailleurs le seul, Naruto aussi y est. Comment je sais? J'ai été le voir s'entrainer avec le vieux aux cheveux blancs. Oui je regarde Naruto quand il ne me voit pas. Ça te dérange? Alors silence. Je n'aime pas le bruit. Il n'y avait pas Sakura donc j'ai pu me concentrer sur lui. Ses cheveux blonds reposant dans l'herbe, ses yeux fermés, son air paisible, son corps allongé, il dormait tranquillement au pied d'un arbre. Si je n'étais pas maitre de moi, j'aurais été volontiers le voir. Naruto Uzumaki, qu'est ce que tu as créé en moi? Je ne préfère pas réfléchir à la réponse de cette question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que je le considère comme mon meilleur ami. Que je voulais même tué. Pour de la puissance, une simple puissance..._

_**Samedi 8 mai.**_

_Des moi passent comme des semaines. Le temps passe vite quand on se trouve une occupation sauf qu'ici, il n'y en a pas. Aujourd'hui, une fois de plus, je l'ai revu. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était face à moi. Je ne parle pas de Naruto mais de mon grand frère. Un dur combat j'ai même eu beaucoup de blessures. Maintenant qu'il est mort, que vais-je faire de ma vie? Tuer pour le plaisir? Éliminer l'Akatsuk qui a déjà perdu pas mal de membres? Retourner à Konoha? Rester ici? Enfin ici, je veux dire seul dans un repère qui n'existe plus puisque son créateur n'est plus de ce monde. Oui, Orochimaru, cette face de serpent, est bel et bien MORT. De mes mains qui plus est. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris? Folie meurtrière sans doutes. Le clan maudit des Uchiwa...Les deux fils n'ont pas tournés du bon chemin on dirait. Encore tant de choses à faire en si peu de temps. Qui sait, peut être que Naruto me tuera un jour car j'ai voulu le tuer._

Sasuke mit le carnet dans son kimono qui ressemblait à celui d'Orochimaru et sortit de la pièce où il se trouvait. Il alla dans la forêt et marcha un moment avant de se retrouver près d'une rivière. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et s'endormit tranquillement, ayant personne pour le déranger. Un bruit le réveilla. Il se leva, étant sur ses gardes, et regarda autour de lui. Rien sauf l'herbe verte. Le ciel était bleu et un vent soufflait doucement. Il reprit le carnet.

_J'ai une idée, je vais rejoindre l'Akatsuki. C'est une bonne idée non? _

_**Lundi 15 septembre. **_

_Je suis désormais membre de l'Akatsuki. C'est débile comme idée non? Ouais je sais, faire partie d'une organisation de criminels est stupide mais c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé. Ça a été plutôt facile d'y entrer. Je ne te raconte pas comment. Nous allons attaquer Konoha. Mais il a fallu que je me trouve de nouveau face à lui. Naruto...Un jour j'arriverais à lui dire. _

-Sasuke...Pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça? Pourquoi!

-Naruto, je voulais devenir fort

-Tu l'es maintenant non?

Sasuke ne répondit rien immédiatement.

-Oui je le suis

-Alors qu'est ce qui t'empêche de revenir dans ce village?

-Regarde toi Naruto tu vas bientôt pleurer pour que je revienne

-C'est parce que...

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-J'ai tout simplement envie de voir mon meilleur ami

-Ton meilleur ami n'est plus il a tourné du mauvais côté. Ah au fait, tiens c'est à toi!

Sasuke lança le carnet orange vers Naruto qui le rattrapa. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que l'autre était déjà partit.

-SASUKE!!!

_**Dimanche 1 octobre.**_

_Sa phrase trotte dans ma tête. Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire? Sasuke, tu es si mystérieux. Il t'a parlé de moi je pensais pas que c'était possible. Sasuke. J'ai pas su te dire que c'est pour toi que je deviens fort, que c'est pour toi que je fais tout ces efforts, que c'est toi mon premier ami, que c'est toi qui a changé ma vie avec cette rencontre. J'ai envie de te revoir dans les rues du village avec Sakura et Ino qui te court après. Sasuke Uchiwa, tu es mon meilleur ami et tu le restera. J'arriverais un jour. A t'avouer que je t'aime malgré tout ça. Malgré nos destins. _


End file.
